With regard to a conventional magnet molding used for a motor or the like, a ferrite magnet that is a permanent magnet has been mainly used. However, in association with an increase in performance and decrease in size of a motor, usage of a rare earth magnet having more excellent magnetic characteristics has increased in recent years.
A rare earth magnet such as a Nd—Fe—B type magnet used for a motor or the like has a problem with low resistance to heat. In response to this problem, a method for covering magnet particles in a magnet with an insulating substance to three-dimensionally isolate flow paths of eddy current and decrease the amount of heat generation has been proposed. In addition, various technologies according to the type and production method of the insulating substance have been reported. Such technologies contribute to an increase in resistance to heat in motor environments by decreasing the amount of self-heat generation of a magnet in association with suppression of eddy current. However, there is a problem with those technologies that cannot sufficiently exert an improving effect on magnetic characteristics (coercive force) at high temperature with respect to external heating.
In response to such a problem, Patent Literature 1 suggests a magnet provided with an element involved in increasing magnetic characteristics (coercive force) at an interface between magnet particles and an insulating phase included in the magnet, and a method for manufacturing the same.